dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Power of Sight
The Power of Sight, also known as The Eyes that Pierce the Veil or the Oracle Eyes, is a hereditary technique passed down by the Gremory Clan. It was granted to the original Gremory by the Original Lucifer after she was born from Lilith. The current known wielders are Zeoticus Gremory, Lord Gremory, and Annalise Belial. Summary Originally one of the hundreds of spells in Lucifer's ensemble, the Power of Sight is a bastardized version of the precognitive abilities granted to Prophets by Yahweh. After Lilith birthed from herself, the 72 pillars and Extra Demons, Lucifer granted one of them the Power of Sight as a way to spit in his Father's face. During the Great War, the Original Gremory would use this ability to become one of the most feared devils in existence. Her power to instantly break down and copy the magical attacks of her enemies allowed her to amass an arsenal of millions of spells. She was considered by the Original Four Stans to be a candidate as the Supreme General of the Devil Armies but that position was relegated to Zekram Bael. Eventually, Gremory fell in the Battle of Sinai against the Seraph Sandalphon, who used her blade Helvanhelev to slice Gremory's eyes to prevent her from reading her moves and copying more magic. Appearance The appearance of the eye varies from user to user with each one having a design that is unique to them. For example, Annalise's version of the Power of Sight appears as a star inside runic circles while Zeoticus's is a bladed cross inside of a runic circle. The Original Gremory's version covers her whole eye once activated and has concentric circles with six tomoe near the pupil. Abilities Common Abilities Precognitive Sight: The Power of Sight allows its user to see into the future and predict enemy attacks. This is mostly done through the analysis of the opponent, their physical structure, their gait, their demeanor, everything about them is analyzed to the point where the user can predict their opponents' moves with deadly accuracy allowing them to dodge, block, and counter whatever their opponents throw. A more broader power is that the eye allows its user to see 10 seconds to five minutes into the future. However, this puts a massive strain on the eyes as the Original Gremory wrote in her journals and can lead to blindness. Magical Analysis: The Power of Sight allows its users to analyze and break down the components of non-hereditary spells and abilities. Users of this ability are known to learn magic spells just by seeing it for the first time with the eye power active. Rias refers to this as a cheat power and it is one of the reasons that the Gremory Family has amassed a slew of magical knowledge over the course of several thousand years. Energy Perception: The Power of Sight allows its user to see energy sources such as mana, chakra, ki, and touki. It also ties into the Analysis portion of the eye as this ability lets them see how much energy is being used to perform a spell among others. Unique Abilities Annalise Belial: Annalise's version of the eyes allows her to cast extremely powerful illusions. These illusions do not require eye contact to cast and can encompass an entire area that is 50 meters in diameter. The ability is known as the Fata Morgana. Zeoticus Gremory: Zeoticus's version of the Eyes grants him to power to consume magic and either add it to his reserves or redirect it at his opponents. In order to do this, Zeoticus must activate his eye and concentrate directly on the spell. The spell is then broken down and absorbed into his eyes where he can either redirect it back or absorb it. Original Gremory: Gremory's version of the Eyes granted her the ability to manipulate Space-Time. She could open portals as well as create vortexes with an intense gravitational pull. She could also create spatial shadows that reside in a shadow dimension and can attack her opponents. The greatest extent of her eyes' power was the ability to shift dimensions. Forms power of sight.jpg|''Annalise's Power of Sight'' power of sight 2.jpg|''Zeoticus's Power of Sight'' original power of sight.jpg|''Original Gremory's Power of Sight'' analyzing magic.gif|''Power of Sight in action'' Trivia *The Power of Sight is an amalgamation of the Sharingan and Rinnegan from Naruto, the Emperor Eyes from Kuroko no Basket, Sasaki Kojiro's Thousand Image Defense from Shuumatsu no Valkyrie: Record of Ragnarok, and the Stimga Eyes from Denestsu no Yuusha no Densetsu. *The Power of Sight is based on Gremory's ability to see into the past, present, and future as well as see hidden treasures. Category:Shardsverse Category:Fanon Abilities